pokefansforumfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die fabelhafte Welt der Pokemon
Die fabelhafte Welt der Pokemon – Folge 1: 16 Jahre ist es her Die Welt der Pokemon ist eine Faszination für sich. Menschen und Pokemon leben in Einklang und Harmonie. Eine Symbiose, die seit Generationen anhält. Pokemon und Menschen schließen Freundschaften und kämpfen gemeinsam, um die Spitze zu erreichen. In einer Welt, in der einhundertfünfzig Pokemon bekannt sind, gibt es viele Möglichkeiten. Viele Pokemontrainer brechen auf, um die Indigomeisterschaft zu gewinnen. In Marmoria City verfolgt ein Junge ein ähnliches Ziel. Doch leider besitzt er noch kein Pokemon. Dies ist die Geschichte eines jungen Mannes und dessen Traum, den er beabsichtigt zu verwirklichen. Sechszehn Jahre ist es her, dass Alex das Licht der Welt erblickte. Er ist zu einem stattlichen, jungen Mann herangewachsen. Mit seinen einmeterneunzig ist er der Riese in seinem Freundeskreis. Doch seine schlanke Statur lässt ihn oft schwächlich wirken. Alex besitzt kurze Haare so braun wie Buchenholz. Sein eher feminines Gesicht lässt ihn stets sympathisch und freundlich wirken. Selbstverständlich treffen beide Attribute auf ihn zu. Alex trägt häufig sein grünes Lieblingspoloshirt und seine hellblaue Jeans. Heute feiert er seinen sechszehnten Geburtstag. Ein ganz besonderer Tag für den schüchternen Jungen, denn sein Vater versprach ihm für den heutigen Tag eine ganz besondere Überraschung. Aufgeregt trampelt Alex die Treppe hinunter und weckt dabei garantiert die gesamte Nachbarschaft auf. Seine Eltern befinden sich bereits im Wohnzimmer. „Heute habe ich Geburtstag“, meint Alex außer Atem, nach seinem Spurt durch das halbe Haus. Sein Vater, der gerade die Morgenzeitung liest, lächelt ihn an. „Ich vermute, dann möchtest du dein Geschenk haben. Ist es nicht so, Alex?“ Alex nickt bestätigend. „Na schön. Ich habe es dir ja auch versprochen.“ Der Vater erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel und winkt Alex hinter sich her. „Folge mir nach draußen.“ Im Garten angekommen greift Alex Vater in seine Hosentasche und nimmt einen Pokeball heraus. Alex Augen weiten sich. „Weißt du was dies ist, Sohn?“ Alex beäugelt den Pokeball. „Natürlich, Vater. Das ist ein Pokeball. Damit kann man wilde Pokemon einfangen.“ Der Vater lacht. „Das ist alles korrekt. Aber darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Natürlich weißt du wie ein Pokeball aussieht. Schließlich besitze ich selbst einige Pokemon. Aber dieser Pokeball ist etwas ganz besonderes, denn es ist deiner, Alex.“ Alex kann es nicht glauben. Dies soll sein erster Pokeball sein? Er kann sein Glück nicht fassen. Viele Jahre hat er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Schon im Kindheitsalter hat sich Alex in die Pokemon verliebt und wollte unbedingt eines Tages Trainer werden. Sein Vater übergibt ihm den Ball. „In diesem Pokeball befindet sich dein erstes Pokemon, Alex. Kümmere dich gut um es. Pokemon sind unsere Freunde. Ihr müsst eine Einheit bilden.“ Mit zittriger Hand hält Alex den Ball vor seine Augen. Er ist aufgeregt. Endlich ist es so weit. „Was für ein Pokemon ist das?“, fragt er schließlich. „Nun, finde es heraus.“ Alex Augen leuchten auf. In wenigen Momenten wird er seinem ersten eigenen Pokemon gegenüberstehen. Ein herrliches Gefühl. Er wirft seinen Pokeball. „Hornliu“, gibt das Pokemon von sich. „Ein Hornliu“, sagt Alex entgeistert. „Genau. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Alex. Dein erstes Pokemon.“ Alex setzt ein künstliches Lächeln auf. Er möchte seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen. Doch er hatte sich ein anderes Pokemon erhofft. Etwa ein Fukano oder ein Machollo. Das sind Pokemon nach Alex Geschmack. Doch was soll er mit einem Hornliu anstellen? Wie soll er mit diesem Wurm Pokemonmeister werden? Alex ist enttäuscht. „Ist das nicht wunderbar? Einst schenkte mir mein Vater zu meinem sechszehnten Geburtstag mein erstes Pokemon und nun wird diese Tradition fortgeführt.“ Ein bewegender Moment, jedoch wird er von Alex Unzufriedenheit überschattet. Jene Unzufriedenheit, die ihn den gesamten Tag lang verfolgen wird. „Gehe doch in den Vertania Wald und lerne Hornliu etwas näher kennen“, rät Alex Vater. Alex hat den Rat seines Vaters angenommen und sich zum Vertania Wald begeben. Trotzig tritt er einen Stein in das Gebüsch. Plötzlich vernimmt er ein leises Rascheln. Etwas bewegt sich im Unterholz. Alex lächelt. Ein Glück hat er von zuhause leere Pokebälle mitgenommen. Vielleicht bekommt er nun doch noch ein Fukano oder Machollo. „Na komm schon. Zeige dich“, flüstert er leise, um das wilde Pokemon nicht zu verschrecken. Behutsam nähert sich Alex einem Busch. Plötzlich erscheint ein wildes Hornliu. Alex Körperhaltung entspannt sich. „Na toll. Noch so ein Wurm. Das Glück scheint nicht auf meiner Seite zu sein.“ Das wilde Pokemon senkt seinen Kopf und richtet das spitze Horn auf den Menschen. „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa drohen. Na schön. Ganz wie du willst. Hornliu, du bist dran!“ Alex schickt sein eigenes Hornliu in den Kampf. „Setze die Giftstachel-Attacke ein!“, befielt Alex. Beide Pokemon greifen mit der Giftstachel-Attacke an und stoßen zusammen, woraufhin sie zu Boden gehen. Die Pokemon sind sich ebenwürdig. Beide Hornliu sind kampfunfähig. So etwas sieht man selten. Alex zückt einen weiteren Pokeball. „Was soll’s“, meint er mit einem Achselzucken. Doch jemand kommt ihm zuvor und fängt das Wurmpokemon ein. Ein kleiner Junge kommt aus dem Gebüsch. „Ja, ich habe ein Hornliu gefangen!“, meint er stolz. Dann entdeckt er Alex. „Was machst du denn hier? Wolltest du mir mein Hornliu wegschnappen?“, fragt er zornig. Alex ist perplex und antwortet nicht sofort. „Kannst du nicht sprechen? Ich habe schon gehört, dass die Menschen in Marmoria City keine Einsteins sein sollen, aber offenbar ist dies weit untertrieben.“ Nun wird es Alex doch zu viel. Er ist stolz auf seine kleine Stadt und niemand darf sie oder seine Freunde beleidigen. „Ich habe gegen dieses Pokemon gekämpft. Es gehört mir!“, erklärt Alex bestimmt. Der Junge ahnt nicht, dass Alex eigentlich gar keinen Bedarf für ein weiteres Pokemon dieser Art hat. „Es ist zu spät. Hornliu gehört jetzt mir. Aber wir können ja einen Pokemonkampf austragen. Wenn du gewinnst kannst du es haben. Sollte ich gewinnen bekomme ich all deine Pokemon.“ Der Junge dürfte gerade einmal zwölf Jahre alt sein. Jedoch lächelt er bereits so diabolisch wie der Teufel persönlich. Alex hat nichts zu verlieren. Doch sein Gewissen rät ihm von dem Kampf ab. Er kann das Hornliu, das ihm sein Vater geschenkt hat, nicht verwetten. Das geht gegen seine Prinzipien. „Vergiss es. Hornliu, zurück. Ich gehe!“ Alex dreht sich um und geht hinfort. „Ich wusste es doch. Alles Feiglinge in Marmoria City“, ruft der Junge ihm hinterher. Alex ballt die Fäuste. Doch er nimmt sich zusammen und ignoriert ihn, auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt. Es ist bereits Nachmittag als Alex zuhause ankommt. Sein Vater geht gerade seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach – der Gartenarbeit. „Du bist schon zurück? Wie war das Training?“, fragt der Vater neugierig. Alex setzt sich an einen kleinen Baum, den er vor Jahren zusammen mit seinem Vater gepflanzt hat. „Frage nicht. Dieses Pokemon, das du mir geschenkt hast. Es ist schwach!“ Der Vater geht auf Alex zu und zieht ihn auf die Beine. Danach entfernt er sich einige Schritte. Alex ist verwirrt. Was hat sein Vater nur vor. „Rihorn, du bist dran!“, ruft sein Vater und wirft einen Pokeball. Ein großes Rihorn erscheint. Seine Panzerplatten sind sehr ausgeprägt. Es muss einen hohen Level besitzen. „Na los. Wir kämpfen.“ Alex nimmt seinen Pokeball in die Hand und starrt ihn an. „Wird’s bald!“ „Hornliu, los!“ David gegen Goliath. Alex sieht sich chancenlos. Sein Vater bemerkt dies. „Du denkst wohl, dass dein Hornliu keine Chance gegen mein Rihorn hat, was?“ Alex nickt. „Da täuschst du dich. Jedes Pokemon ist etwas Besonderes. Du musst auf dein Pokemon vertrauen und mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Dann könnt ihr jeden Gegner besiegen.“ Alex horcht den Worten seines Vaters aufmerksam zu. Einst reiste sein Vater durch das Land und nahm bei der prestigeträchtigen Pokemonliga teil. Dort schaffte er es unter die acht Besten. „Rihorn, attackiere Hornliu mit dem Tackle.“ Rihorn scharrt mit einem Vorderfuß auf dem Boden und rennt anschließend los. Der Boden vibriert unter den Füßen des mächtigen Felspokemon. „Hornliu, du musst ausweichen“, rät Alex seinem Pokemon. In letzter Sekunde rettet sich Hornliu vor der Tackle-Attacke des Gegners. „Gut gemacht. Und jetzt überlege dir eine Strategie“, meint Alex Vater mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Okay“, entgegnet Alex. Sein Siegeswille wurde entfacht. Er will seinen Vater besiegen und sich dadurch beweisen. „Hornliu, setze den Fadenschuss ein.“ Das Käferpokemon spinnt die Vorderfüße des Felspokemon ein, wodurch dieses in die Knie gezwungen wird. „Sehr gut, Alex. Genau so. Aber das wird uns nicht aufhalten. Rihorn, setze die Hornattacke gegen den Boden ein!“ Rihorn rammt sein Horn in die Erde. Ein Riss entsteht und nähert sich Hornliu. In der Zwischenzeit kann sich Rihorn befreien. Der Käfer rettet sich vor der sich nähernden Spalte. „Jetzt ist es vorbei. Rihorn, Bodycheck!“ Der steinerne Panzer rammt Alex Hornliu. Der Kampf ist vorbei. Alex hat verloren. „Hornliu, zurück.“ „Rihorn, gut gemacht. In deinen Pokeball.“ Alex und sein Vater gehen aufeinander zu. „Das war schon nicht schlecht. Hast du gesehen wozu dein Pokemon in der Lage ist? Mit etwas Training könnt ihr Rihorn und mich eines Tages schlagen. Ihr müsst an euch glauben und hart an euch arbeiten.“ Alex lächelt. Er hat seine Meinung geändert. Sein Pokemon hat Potenzial. Ihnen steht noch ein langer Weg bevor. Doch jeder Weg beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt. Am nächsten Tag ist Alex schon früh auf den Beinen. Er ist auf dem Weg in den Vertania Wald. Doch kurz bevor er den Wald betritt kommt ihm auf dem Trampelpfad ein bekanntes Gesicht entgegen. Es ist der Junge, der gestern gegen ihn kämpfen wollte. Das hat Alex gerade noch gefehlt. „Na sieh mal einer an. Wenn das nicht die Lusche aus Marmoria City ist. Heute Lust auf einen Kampf? Es gibt nicht schöneres, als den Tag mit einem Sieg zu beginnen.“ Das Fass ist übergelaufen. Alex will sich dieses Geschwätz nicht länger anhören. „Okay, wie du willst. Wir kämpfen!“, antwortet Alex entschlossen. „Na endlich. Eins gegen eins. Ich werde es genießen, einen Schwächling aus Marmoria City zu besiegen.“ „Du redest zu viel“, entgegnet Alex schlagkräftig. „Hornliu, du bist dran!“ „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Also gut. Wenn du es mir so einfach machen willst. Mauzi, los!“ Für Alex geht es nun um seine Ehre. Er will dem unbekannten Jungen eine Lehre erteilen. Ein Sieg wäre sehr wichtig. „Mauzi, setze Kratzer ein.“ Das Katzenpokemon rennt auf Hornliu zu. Dieses schaut zu seinem Trainer. Alex muss ihm nun die notwendigen Anweisungen geben. „Okay, dann reagieren wir mal. Giftstachel!“ Der Wurm stößt sich mit seinem Schwanz vom Boden ab und fliegt auf Mauzi zu. Die Katze weicht aus, da sie nicht von dem giftigen Stachel getroffen werden möchte. Mauzi landet auf einem Bein und geht direkt in die Drehung, wodurch es Hornliu einen Tritt verpasst. Der Wurm landet auf dem Boden. Doch er schafft es, sich wieder aufzurichten. „Ho oh. Sieh an. Der kleine Käfer will weitermachen. Na schön. Soll mir recht sein. Mauzi, Kratzfurie!“ „Hornliu, empfange Mauzi mit dem Fadenschuss.“ Beide Pokemon setzen zur Attacke an. Plötzlich kommt ein in Raserei verfallenes Dodri aus dem Wald gerannt. Die Pokemon unterbrechen ihren Kampf. Mit einem Dodri ist nicht zu spaßen. Das wissen auch Alex und der unbekannte Junge. „Ich sage es nur ungern. Aber unser Kampf muss erst einmal verschoben werden. Mauzi, zurück. Wir sehen uns noch.“ Der Junge rennt los. Auch Alex hält es für besser zu verschwinden. Er ruft sein Pokemon zurück und flieht nach Marmoria City. Ein Glück, dass Dodri ihm nicht in die Stadt folgt. Die drei Schnäbel des Pokemons können großen Schaden zufügen. Mit denen hätte Alex nur ungern Bekanntschaft gemacht. Als Alex wieder zuhause ankommt nimmt er seinen Pokeball in die Hand. „Ich weiß, du kannst mich da drin hören. Du hast gut gekämpft, Hornliu. Wenn uns dieses Dodri nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre hätten wir gewinnen können. Ich bin stolz auf dich und froh, dass du mein erstes Pokemon bist.“ Alex steckt den Pokeball ein. „Dennoch frage ich mich wer dieser Junge war.“